


In Nomine Patris - Fan Edits

by sapphireswimming



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Embedded Images, Fan edits, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Title Card, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Title card and fan edits forIn Nomine PatrisbyLaora
Kudos: 2





	In Nomine Patris - Fan Edits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Nomine Patris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790616) by [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora). 



> Title card and fan edits for [Laora's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora) incredible [In Nomine Patris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790616)
> 
> This is an AU, but there are still Dylandy family spoilers (through Episode: s02e02 Twin Drive) 
> 
> Edits created on PicMonkey using screenshots from Gundam 00, text from In Nomine Patris, and unpublished fic notes
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/137995609219  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/137998083899  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/137998075449

[id: Title Card for In Nomine Patris. The image is an edited screenshot from Gundam 00 of an overcast graveyard next to a grassy hill. There are several gravestones, including a tall celtic cross. Beneath the screenshot is a grey area with text which reads:

In Nomine Patris

A Gundam 00 fanfiction by Laora

Owen Dylandy and his elder son are left adrift after a bombing ruins their lives—and as the years pass, Owen is forced to watch Neil tear himself apart for a world that doesn’t want to be saved.

/end id]

* * *

[id: Fanedit for In Nomine Patris. The image is an edited screenshot from Gundam 00 of a man in a dark suit holding an umbrella and a bouquet of white flowers. The faint text overlaying the image reads:

And Neil knows he's not wanted, but he wants his dad to have the picture because he knows he misses their family just as much as he does. And so he leaves the package and holds in his tears until he's safely in the car, and he sits outside the cemetery for several minutes, screaming at the dashboard and stifling his sobs into the wheel because his dad - his dad, the only family he has left -

Beneath the screenshot is a grey area with text which reads:

He parks a ways away and walks to the graveyard, holding the bouquet of roses and his letters to his family in his trembling hands.

/end id]

* * *

[id: Fanedit for In Nomine Patris. The image is an edited screenshot from Gundam 00 of a long, brown-haired man standing in front of an overcast landscape. Beneath the screenshot is a grey area with text which reads:

And he does not want to leave when he sees his father's car pull down the street, but he's sure he does not want to see his terrorist of a son - and so he slips away into the trees, walking back to his car without turning back.

/end id]

* * *

[id: Fanedit for In Nomine Patris. The image is an edited screenshot from Gundam 00 of a bouquet of white flowers at the base of a gravestone. Beneath the screenshot is a tan area with text which reads:

Owen walks the familiar path to his family's headstone, stopping several paces away as he sees the fresh flowers laid upon the grave.

White roses - the flowers he and Neil ever picked out to honor their family - and fresh enough, not wind-blown at all, to have been placed recently.

Neil was here - likely visited after he left the house - and Owen feels his throat closing in as he steps forward carefully.

/end id]

* * *

[id: Fanedit for In Nomine Patris. The image is an edited screenshot from Gundam 00 of a man in a dark suit holding an umbrella and standing in front of a celtic cross gravestone. The faint text overlaying the image reads:

"I don't know what to do," he croaks to the memory of his wife and children. And in that moment, he can imagine Lyndsay's lips soft and reassuring against his own; he can imagine Amy's tight, tight hugs as she promises everything will be okay he can imagine Lyle's occasionally awkward but crushingly heartfelt habit of doing his best to do right by his family. All of them, he is sure, would know what do to here - they would know how he could fix things with Neil.

Beneath the screenshot is a tan area with text which reads:

But they are all dead, and whatever whispers they have sent to his ears are carried away on the wind, and Owen has never felt more lost in his life.

/end id]


End file.
